Beowulf To The Future
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Beowulf is brought to 2009. How will his way of life fit in with ours? And how did he even get here?


**So this is my first fanfiction ever. I wrote it for an English assignment, but I thought I'd share it with you guys. Enjoy Beowulf's journey to the future with a slight Supernatural crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beowulf, the movie or book version. I also don't own Supernatural, Frankenstein, or anything else in this story that has been previously copyrighted. I own me though, so who cares!  
**

Beowulf To The Future

Beowulf was on the march. He and his men had heard tell of a large green monster living out in the moors. Being the hero he was, Beowulf immediately set out after it. The beast lived in a large cave that opened into a horseshoe shaped grassy area with an entrance at one end. Beowulf instructed his men to form a wall along this opening to prevent the monster's escape while he went in after it.

Once the line was in place, the hero strolled leisurely to the cave. Stopping outside the large black hole that marked its entrance, he threw his head back and yelled "I am Beowulf!"

An answering howl came from the cave mouth as the beast emerged. "Have at thee, jolly green giant!" Beowulf mocked. The creature, which was called Frankenstein by some, responded with a charge. The prince of the Geats jumped out of the way and struck Frankenstein at the back of the knees. The monster fell forward, enraged, and uttered a guttural roar in the hero's direction. The battle continued in this fashion, with Beowulf dodging and then countering the monster's blows. At the end, he enticed the beast to charge at him, then stepped aside, letting it hit a side of the horseshoe. While it was dazed, he sank his blade deep into his head.

Jumping off to view the death in progress, the hero once again shouted, "I am Beowulf!", feeling victorious. As his head leveled from being thrown back in his battle cry, a vortex appeared next to him, sucking him inside itself. A few minutes later, having heard and seen none of this, the Thanes, Beowulf's men, came to survey the battlefield. They found the monster's corpse, but no sign of their fearless leader.

The famed Beowulf appeared many centuries into the future in the year 2009. He gazed around himself suspiciously, wondering what all of the noises were. He began frantically sprinting through the streets, trying to find something familiar to his archaic ways.

Seeing a man pass by in full war armor with a sword on his belt, a woman remarked to her companion, "Must be a new adventure movie coming out. Those actors sure do take their characters seriously these days." Yes, Beowulf had emerged from the time vortex in the city of Los Angeles, California. This could be taken as fortunate for him, as being mistaken for an actor was most likely the only reason he wasn't admitted to a mental institution as soon as he arrived.

The hero did eventually arrive at a film studio, as it's hard not to if you go far enough in California, but could not gain entrance.

The security guard questioned him on his arrival at the gate, saying "Excuse me sir, but I'm gonna need an ID or a name on the list if you're goin' any further."

Beowulf responded as he nearly always did, with an emphatic "I am Beowulf!"

The guard was not impressed, however, and answered "Sorry dude, but you're not on the list. I can't let you through."

Beowulf, not understanding exactly what that meant, grew angry at what he supposed was an insult from the guard's tone. He swung his magic blade through the gate, yelling as he did so, then was hit with a spray of the security man's jar of mace. Blinded, Beowulf staggered away. By the time he could see properly, he was lost again.

It was beginning to get dark when Beowulf stumbled into the Los Angeles zoo. Feeling hungry, he searched the strange creatures for something he recognized. Finding a deer, he now had to find a way into the cage. He began to hack and slash randomly at the bars in his hunger, finally accidentally hitting the padlock on the door. It swung open and he cautiously stepped through, having a staring match with his chosen prey. The animal made a break for the door, but with the ease of a practiced swordsman the hero speared it through the lungs. With that done, he began chopping down some of the exhibit signs for firewood. It was there he cooked and ate his kill, and, being satiated for the present, laid down to sleep, unknowingly watched by the zoo's security cameras.

At dawn's first light, Beowulf was off again. Headed back down the street, he encountered a woman on an early walk with her pet Pomeranian. She ran off at the sight of him, but the creature stood its ground, growling at the smelly intruder. Taking this as a challenge, Beowulf ran the animal through with his magical blade. The woman was given a very unpleasant surprise upon her return to the scene, but by that time the hero was long gone.

The aforementioned hero had discovered the Los Angeles Fire Department and was now stalking the largest of what he perceived to be a pack of slumbering red giants.

He swung into battle, as always uttering a loud "I am Beowulf!" After his cry, he started slicing through the fire truck's hood, severely damaging its expensive engine. Soon it was rendered useless, or dead by his standards, and he moved on with a new conquest to add to his ever growing legend.

It was now nearing the hour of noon, and Beowulf was headed towards a cacophony from the next block over. The people of Los Angeles were celebrating with a large parade. There were many floats moving slowly along the roadway, along with several large balloons. One of those balloons being designed to look like a dragon, Beowulf decided he had found his next opponent.

Throwing his head back again, "I am Beowulf!" came from his mouth.

One nearby young man was not amused. "Oh yeah, well I am Unferth, but you don't hear me shouting about it, do ya? Now shut up, I'm tryin' to hear this."

Feeling offended by the man's obvious lack of respect for a famous hero, Beowulf responded with a long winded speech listing all of his accomplishments, including his recent victories over the angry four legged beast and the pack of red giants. When Unferth still regarded him as simply annoying, the warrior decided he would have to show this critic why he deserved the fame he felt he had gained. He returned his gaze to the large, helium filled dragon, and charged forward to attack.

Unexpectedly to him and the large crowd watching, the beast exploded at his blade's touch. After recovering their wits, the police providing security were quick to apprehend the still disoriented hero. He was transported to a holding cell for the night, then brought into court in the morning.

This was the courthouse known as Herot, to all those present. Its usual presiding judge was the honorable Hrothgar. As he entered, everyone stood. When he was seated, he banged his gavel, releasing the others to sit as well.

"Welcome to all. We are here today to hear the case of the city of Los Angeles v. ...how do you pronounce your name sir?"

"I am Beowulf!"

"Of course, of course. Los Angeles v. Beowulf. Now Mr. Beowulf, you are being charged with cruelty to animals, destruction of public and private property, and general disturbance of the peace. Do you understand these charges?"

"I have achieved many great feats of late."

"See! See! Even now he mocks the destruction he has caused!" Grendel, the head of the city council and Beowulf's opponent in the trial as LA's representative, was the one responsible for this outburst.

"Order in the court! You will have your chance to present your objections, Grendel, just as Mr. Beowulf may present his defenses." Hrothgar responded, clearly not amused. "Now, the first charge is two counts of cruelty to animals. I understand you allegedly murdered a deer two nights ago. Care to explain, Mr. Beowulf?"

"The beast made a fine meal." Was all the hero offered in the way of an explanation.

"Very well then, how about accounts that you also killed a woman's Pomeranian dog this morning?" Hrothgar questioned.

"I slew the beast for the good of all mankind. I am Beowulf!"

"Of course you are," the judge continued, "and witnesses also state that you destroyed many zoo signs, a film studio's gate, a fire engine, and a large balloon. You seem to have had a busy few days, Beowulf. How do you answer these charges?"

"With these conquests I am clearly the greatest warrior that has ever been seen in all of Geatland! I shall surely be king when Higlac leaves the throne. I am Beowulf! I am the ultimate hero!" Beowulf responded, feeling that what he supposed was a celebration of his conquests was going quite well.

"Your honor," began Beowulf's court appointed lawyer, "clearly my client is not right in the head. I am sure he is officially insane enough to have this case thrown out and him simply sent to an institution."

"Then how shall we repair all of this damage? Surely someone must pay, good judge." This was Grendel's objection to the latest development.

"I call for the jury to deliberate. When they return, we shall see what they think of the resolution to this chaos." Hrothgar stated, banging his gavel again for emphasis.

Nearly half an hour later, the jury returned. Hrothgar was the first to speak.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." Responded the appointed spokesman. "We the jury find the defendant, Mr. Beowulf, not guilty by reason of insanity. The government shall be responsible for all necessary repairs to be made as a result of his actions."

Amazingly, Beowulf had defeated Grendel. He was acquitted on all counts and lead out the door by some mental health professionals in their spiffy white coats. Always on the hunt for, well, more hunts, Beowulf took his first opportunity to escape. He ran for many blocks before he lost his pursuers.

Walking confidently now, he came upon a battle already in progress. Two men were attempting to subdue a thoroughly disgusting creature. One was pinned against a wall, with his rifle being shoved against his throat as the beast tried to end him. The other was attempting to remember the Latin incantation to send the monster back from whence it came. Beowulf, seeing an opportunity, cleaved the monster's head clean off with his sword.

"You! I summoned you to kill them, not me!" The creature's head howled as it jerked about. Then a black smoke flew out of the body and into the ground and the corpse stilled.

"Well that's one way to do it, I guess. I'm Dean." said the man who'd now been released from the wall.

"Never seen a sword that could kill a demon. What is that thing? And who are you anyway?" Questioned the other man to his savior.

"My magic blade is called Hrunting. And I am Beowulf!" cried the hero. "I am the slayer of beasts and the future king of the Geats!"

"Well, I'm Sam Winchester. My brother and I have slain our share of beasts too. Any idea what it meant when it said it summoned you here?" asked the taller, lighter haired of the two men.

Beowulf responded, "I was brought here through a strange tunnel after my battle with the great Frankenstein."

Sam was shocked. "Dean, Frankenstein's a powerful demon. The records say he killed hundreds of people back in the third century. This guy's good."

"Alright," Dean answered, "So are we trying to send him back to his time or are we gonna bring him along to help kick some major demon butt. I'm definitely voting for the second one. Killin' some demons with a guy like him's gotta be pretty awesome."

"No way is he staying here. He's never going to fit in. You can't just mess with time like that. For all we know the earth could implode." Sam stated officially, as if no argument could possibly change his mind.

Dean sighed resignedly, knowing he'd never change his brother's mind once it was made up. Sam began gathering the materials needed out of the car's trunk, and soon the time portal was ready to send Beowulf back. The Thanes were in for a great story when their leader emerged from the magic hole back by the cave.

**Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time, if there is one.**


End file.
